


Oikawa Puts His New Addition to the Test

by Musixx



Series: Haikyuu and the Need for Cake [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, help me, i didnt write this, my friend did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musixx/pseuds/Musixx
Summary: -I HAVE NO INSPIRATION! WHY?!?!? IWA CHASE AHAHAHAH IM SORRY-Ah i hate myself-Oikawa spined Iwa-chan around and spoke in his ear-"Imma hit till it breaks"-AHHHHHHHH-I can't-I just...cant, MAX ASKED FOR THIS IM SORRY IM NOT WRITING ANYMORE Ok thats it-I hate it-I hate myself They don't got lube or anything SPIT-PFFFTTT SOAP GONNA BURN I CAN'T BREATH Y e s-I CAN'T BREATH-IM CRYING-I WANNA BE KINKY BITCH-The author, my devil friend
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu and the Need for Cake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840600
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Oikawa Puts His New Addition to the Test

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "Let Them (Oikawa) Eat Cake" before this (if you want, I can't stop you)
> 
> The author wanted to name this "Oikawa's micro penis vs Iwa's asshole" but I said no
> 
> happy birthday Oikawa I guess

Iwa chan dragged Oikawa into the bathroom.  
"I-Iwa-Chan~"  
"Shut up Oikawa"  
Iwazumi pressed his lips against Oikawas, and grabbed his ass (WHY THE FUCK AM I WRITING THIS?).Oikawa spined Iwa-chan around and spoke in his ear  
"Imma hit till it breaks"Iwa chan looked back at Oikawa.  
"Bro I'm top, I gotta smack that ass-"  
"SHHHHH! Let me top."  
Iwa chan blushed.  
"Alight bet."Oikawa shoved his hand into his crotch and wiped out a whole bottle of lube. Oikawa put lube on his finggys.  
"How do you-"  
Oikawa shoved a finggy into Iwa's asshole.  
"OH SHIT MAN!"  
Oikawa inserted his other finggy.  
"Imma scissor"  
"Hell yeah!"  
Oikawa scissor, iwa moaned.  
"Shove ya small peepee in me bitch!"  
"Hell yeah"  
Oikawa shoved his micro penis into Iwa's ass. He began moving his hips.  
"Fuck yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> I quit life


End file.
